Cold
by Chief Warlock
Summary: Molly lives in a failing attempt of survival after the events that changed her and the Weasleys forever, will a vistor from the past be able to help her battle though?


The body felt so cold in her arms, the emptiness from the body seemed to engulf her and spread through her as she huddled the body attempting to bring some life into its frosty skin, but the bitter chill ran into her and she too felt her skin turn to ice and her soul fall into a coarse bottomless pit.

She looked at the body in her arms, his sleeping features evolved to the body of his brothers, one after another the faces of her other sons transformed on his face each as barren the last. Next came her daughter, then her husband, her sons friends, her mother, her father, her aunt, her brothers, all as dead as the first. At the last form the body took it began to darken as the corpse slowly rotted in her hands until she was left holding a mess of grey bones covered in some rags of clothes. She felt a scream erupt from her throat and the darkness overtake her eyes, as the bottomless pit swallowed her whole.

Her eyes opened to a darken room; she lay on her bed tangled with the sheets and a thick swamp of sweat running over her body. Molly sat up, it had been three year and it was still as heavy in her mind as she would never forget it, How could she? Her husband was working a night shift at the ministry again, he always did, at first he wanted to be with her when her nightmares attacked but the pain was too much for him. So whenever he could he worked nights in an attempt to curb his many sleepless nights, but more often he worked days too, she hardly ever saw him. She took a shower to try and bring herself some comfort.

She started work on her daily routine, nightmare, wake up, shower, dress, breakfast, clean, clean, clean, nothing could be clean enough, lunch, clean, clean, clean, everything was so dirty, dinner, clean, sit, drink, and another drink, until a desperate tiredness overcome her.

All her children had moved out. The house which had previously been filled with clutter, noise and laughter was gone, replaced with a gloomy grey space devoid of emotion. She made herself breakfast remembering when she used to cook like she was feeding thousands and know she was struggling to feed herself.

She went her youngest son bedroom the posters still covered the walls but his clutter was gone just a few boxes left resting on the shelf. Molly took the first box down and started to examine the contents. Ron's first keepers gloves, an odd pair of socks, a copy of Hogwarts a history, his vast chocolate frog card collection, and what she recognised to be one of Harry's t-shirts. Wrapped inside the t-shirt she found an dull stone, she moved it between her fingers feelings its smooth texture and rubbing it with the shirt to make its shine return, once she was happy she began to put it back, but a voice behind her stop her.

"Molly?" the woman's soft voice asked

Molly turned around to see a beautiful young woman standing before, although the woman was most defiantly there, she sensed there was something not quite living about her. She had long wavy red hair, a petite frame with pale skin, but above all the woman had brilliant emerald eyes. The very same eyes of the owner of the t-shirt she found the stone in.

"Lily?" she whispered back amazed that she could actually speak at the moment.

Lily nodded and gave a glistening smile, every time Molly looked at her she could see more and more of Harry in the woman's features. "Thank you Molly, thank you for looking after my son for all these years, thank you for being there when I couldn't, in some ways I think I failed him. But you Molly you never failed him, you treated him like one of your own children and I will eternally be grateful to you. So Molly the least I could do for you is tell you that I'm watching over yours, he gets on great with James and Sirius he's like the extra marauder they always needed. I'll look after your Fred like you have been doing for my Harry all these years."

Molly felt a tear role down her cheek and knew her voice had now disappeared, she took a step towards the content figure but she dropped the stone and Lily Potter disappeared from before her. She looked on the floor but the stone was nowhere it had vanished after she dropped it. Molly sat back on the bed and began repacking the box but kept harry t-shirt taking it down to wash so she could give it back to Harry when he and Ginny came round for lunch.

She began a traditional roast for lunch, it always kept her busy and especially because he proffered to cooked for too many. But soon enough lunch had arrived and her guests were emerging from the fireplace.

"Hello mum" she heard the cheery voice of her only daughter come into the room "How've you been" she continued sincerely, hugging her mother.

"Oh I'm fine, how are you and where's Harry gone to?" Molly replied

"I'm fine mum, he's just coming we got some news for you and dad, is he home yet?"

"Soon dear, what's this 'news' Ginerva" she continued but was interrupted in her trail of thoughts by her daughters boyfriend who came into the room "Harry there you are?" she seemed to shout which started to worry Ginny and Harry. Before she went over to Harry and pulled him into a very tight embrace.

"I'm good thank you Mrs Weasley" he gasped trying to get air whilst he was smothered in the embrace.

"Well dinner will be ready soon and I'm sure Arthur will be back in a minute too, oh Harry dear have you been eating properly you look awfully thin?" she asked worried looking at him intently, although struggled to think what all her worry was about he looked perfectly fine himself.

"Oh Harry before I forget, I found something that belongs to you" Molly left the room bringing back the now cleaned t-shirt she had found earlier, passing it to Harry.

He inspected the t-shirt before adding "umm this isn't my t-shirt".


End file.
